Facing the Past
by Fanatic97
Summary: While on a mission in upstate New York, an old face from Strong arm's days in the academy appears on earth. Will Strong arm let her emotions could her judgement, or will her former friend discover why it's not a good idea to tick her off.
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers are owned by Hasbro and Takara. I own nothing except the idea. So this is my first RID story. It's more of a fan Episode than a story. I'll make more if you guys would like.**

 **Also Spoilers for RID Episode 14,and 16**

 **So Remember to Read and Review!**

It was a calm peaceful evening in upstate New York, in the mountains the sights are beautiful and the towns are far and few in-between. The roads twisted across the mountains and hills. However on these roads was a pair of vehicles, a blue and white Police truck and a red sports car. To the naked eye this may seem ordinary but for those with keen ears might have been able to hear the vehicles…talking.

"And here I thought that New York was just one big city." Sideswipe commented as he pulled ahead of Strongarm. "At least out here there's no traffic, and I can go as fast as I want!" he laughed.

"Hold your horse power." Strongarm snapped at her companion. "We don't even know what we're looking for." In truth they sort of knew, a cybertronian signal had popped up in the area. For Team Bee it would be normal if it was a Decepticon, one of the many that had escaped the Alchimor prison ship crash.

But they couldn't tell who, or what it belonged to, which is why Strongarm and Sideswipe were out there now searching for it.

"Relax Strongarm, it's probably a con that has a malfunctioning tracker, we've dealt with plenty of Decepticons before, this should be a breeze."

"Oh," Strongarm asked pulling up to Sideswipe. ", and who was the bot who lost their head when they got too cocky?" She giggled remembering the incident with Vertbrex."

"Oh that was one time!" Sideswipe retorted. As he and Strongarm were talking they passed by an older road, one that appeared to have been in disuse for a long time. As they drove past it, a large 4x4 pickup emerged from the road, colored black with a red stripe running down the side. On its hood was a faded insignia, an Autobot insignia, worn down and scratched out, but still noticeable.

The truck revved its engine and gave chase toward the Autobots, its engine let out a roar, which caused Sideswipe to look back with his mirror.

"Well, things may have just gotten interesting." He said. Strongarm looked back as well and then bumped into Sideswipe a little. "Don't even think about it, it could be one of the locals."

"And if it's a Decepticon?" Sideswipe asked and Strongarm stopped talking and thought it over for a few seconds.

"Wait until we know for certain." She warned and Sideswipe let out a huff only to snap back to attention as the truck barreled up behind them both and began honking its horn. "Okay this guy must have some serious problems with us." Sideswipe looked back, and then noticed the insignia on the trucks roof.

"Strong arm, it's an Autobot!" Sideswipe said cheerfully.

"What?" Strongarm asked and looked; indeed there was an Autobot insignia on the hood of the truck. "Sideswipe don't act rash, it could be a trap." Much too Strongarm's anger, Sideswipe ignored her and transformed, vaulting forward and landing on his feet.

The Truck came to a stop and so did Strong arm. "Hey there fellow Autobot my name's Sideswipe fastest and best Autobot on the planet." Sideswipe said, striking a pose that involved him holding his arm out to the side and up at an angle, curing his other arm towards his chest and turning his head toward the pointed arm.

The truck didn't seem to respond at first but then it began to laugh. Strongarm seemed taken back and she paused listening to the laughter. She felt like she had heard it before.

"Are you laughing at me?" Sideswipe asked, getting out of his pose and glaring the truck. "What's with the giggles?"

The truck pulled back a little bit, still laughing as it turned showing its side "I'm sorry I just haven't seen someone with such a huge ego before." The truck kept laughing, until Sideswipe gave it a hard kick.

Strongarm transformed and grabbed Sideswipes arm. "Are you out of your mind!?" Strongarm bellowed. "You just kicked a potential comrade!"

Sideswipe huffed and pulled his arm away from Strongarm. "if he didn't want to get kicked he shouldn't have laughed at me!"

"Strongarm," The truck purred in a low voice. Both Autobots turned toward the truck, Strongarm looking it over up and down.

"How do you-do I know you?" Strongarm asked. The truck began to transform, the bed became legs, the roof and hood folded into the back and arms extended from the sides. In a matter of seconds standing before them was a tall transformer, red and black in coloration, with a few red panels shining on his body. Some blue was splashed on the arms but it appeared to be as faded as his Autobot insignia.

The bots head snapped upward, optics shining bright red with a green face and a black helmet with some tinges of blue.

"You knew me once Strongarm, until you ruined my life!" The bot snapped, and Strongarm stepped back in alarm.

"Offroad?" She whispered. Sideswipe arched an eyebrow and looked back toward Offroad.

"Wait, Strongarm you know this guy?" he asked, his optics wide with confusion and then he leaned toward her. "Was he a, former boyfriend?" Strongarm's head snapped up and then she shoved Sideswipe back.

"No he was not my boyfriend!" She snapped and turned back to Offroad. "I thought that you said you never wanted to see me again!"

"I didn't and still don't but it seems that our roads are destined to cross again." Offroad said, narrowing his optics. "And perhaps this time you'll be the one walking away in disgrace!" he said, and then pulled out a long staff and from it formed an energy axe, and with a yell he swung it at the two Autobots.

 **And cue the intro!**

 **Yeah this is going to be split into parts like the actual show so it's not just a giant wall of text ^^**

 **Give thoughts, comments, etc and read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers are owned by Hasbro and Takara. I only own this idea ^^**

Offroad let out a bellow of anger as he charged forward toward Sideswipe and Strongarm. Both Autobots jumped out of his way as he swung the axe down, cutting eh air in-between them as his axe crashed into the pavement.

Stromgarm's path of flight landed her directly into the hillside and Sideswipe skidded into the guard rail and managed to stop himself. He looked up and Offroad swung his axe down toward him. Sideswipe pulled his sword out and blocked Offroads axe. Offroad stepped back as Sideswipe jumped and kicked him back.

"So what's your past with Strongarm?" Sideswipe asked as Offroad swung his axe and he dodged. "Did she bust you on a case; stand you up on a date?"" He quipped as he did a combat roll.

"What happened between us is none of your concern Sideswipe." Strongarm called out as she began to open fire at Offroad, though her shots were wild arches, Offroad noticed this and turned toward her. "Come on Strongarm, you can hit little old me can't you?" He said with a smirk.

Strongarm stared at Offroad for a moment and held her weapon up and pointed it toward him; her arm shook a little bit as she stared him down, and then fired her weapon. Offroad held his axe out and blocked the shots with it and then hurled his axe toward her. Strongarm dove to the side as the axe flew into the hillside behind her.

Sideswipe snuck up from behind and kicked Offroad in the back sending him crashing to the ground. "Rule 1 of warfare, don't turn your back on a foe and doesn't toss away your weapon." Sideswipe said cockily.

Offroad glared up at him as Strongarm walked over. "So, if I may ask what your beef with Strongarm is, did she push her rules are awesome thing too far." He asked giving Strongarm a smirk, and winking at Strongarm who growled.

"She did more than that." Offroad said with a huff. "She ruined my life and landed me a one way ticket onto the streets!" He looked at her and Strongarm narrowed her optics and her voice got low

"Offroad, I didn't know that you would do that too you." She said and then stammered out the next bit as she tried to sound confident. "B-But y-you defied the rules and got punished, that's fair."

"Wait, you defied a rule and ended up homeless?" Sideswipe said and then looked down at him and then back at Strongarm. "I knew that they were harsh with rules since the war but wow."

"Sideswipe you don't even know what he did.' Strongarm snapped. "What he did was unforgivable by the rules of the academy!"

"That's not what you said when they tossed me out and left me on the streets." Offroad said with a scowl. He jumped to his feet and kicked out his legs, nailing both Strongarm and Sideswipe in the sides of their heads. Both were sent onto the pavement as Offroad ran over and grabbed his axe. "But then again maybe you did and you just felt like kicking me while I was down."

Strongarm got up and ran toward Offroad who stepped to the side and as she ran past, took the butt of his axe and slammed it down into her backside. With a yelp Strongarm found herself hitting the pavement again.

Offroad let out a mocking laugh and began to run away, Strongarm jumped to her feet and shot her weapon toward him, the blasts pinged off of him as Offroad Transformed into his truck mode and with a roar of his engine drove off.

Strongarm began to run after him but Sideswipe grabbed her shoulder. "Whoa Strongarm, what's your deal with this guy?" He asked and Strongarm pulled away.

"He just attacked us, he is Cleary a Decepticon." She said, her optics shifting around as she looked for an escape. Sideswipe crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow. "Really; and I take it that you don't have a mysterious past with him?"

"Well I…uh…arrested him back on Cybertron!" Strongarm said with a nervous smile.

"Oh really," Sideswipe asked and then turned on his com. "Fixit its Sideswipe, do you know anything about a Decepticon named Offroad?" He asked and stared at Strongarm with a smirk. Within a few seconds the voice of Fixit was heard.

 _"Eh, no Sideswipe, there is no Offroad on the Alchimor records, however there is a Nile, Pile, FILE, on an academy drop out named Offroad."_

Strongarms head snapped up. "Dropout: they called him a dropout?"

Sideswipe smirked once again before turning back into his com. "Is there anything else on that file Fixit?"

 _"Nine, Nin, No which is a bit odd to me, why do you want to know about this bot?"_

"We were just attacked by a guy named Offroad, and Strongarm seems a bit-"Sideswipe began and Strongarm kicked him in the back and then turned on her com.

"Its fine Fixit, Sideswipe's just being Sideswipe." She said with a nervous laugh and then deactivated her com before turning to glare at Sideswipe.

"What's your problem?" Sideswipe asked as he got up and glared at Strongarm.

"Don't go around poking your manifolds where they don't belong!" She scolded and transformed. "Come on, we need to go catch that guy!" She said and began to drive off but Sideswipe crossed his arms.

"No." Sideswipe said with a glare and smirk.

Strongarm stopped and transformed again and turned toward Sideswipe, an angry look on her face. "Sideswipe we have to hunt down that con!"

"I don't think he's a con Strongarm."

"He attacked us!"

"He attacked you!" Sideswipe rebottled. "He said that he had a past with you, I'm not moving until I find out the details."

"What makes you think that I'll divulge that information?" Strongarm asked. "I can just as easily go on without you."

"And if I were to oh say, Call Bumblebee and tell him that you have information about a bot in interest and that you refuse to give that information up?"

Strongarm gasped at the threat and narrowed her optics. "I-I'm sure Bumblebee would understand the circumstances, if he knew them!"

"Yeah, and he might think that it's a revenge mission, and we know how he feels about those given his experiences during the war, he may deem it fit to pull you off this mission." Sideswipe said with a grin. Knowing that he had Strongarm beat.

Strongarm growled and then looked down. "Fine," She said when they heard the sound of a car engine revving. They looked from behind the cliff face to see an RV coming toward them. "But not here." She said and quickly transformed, Sideswipe followed as the two of them burned rubber before they could be spotted by humans.

"Alright, not here, but you're going to tell me who that guy is." Sideswipe said, disappointed that his plan had failed.

Miles and miles away, Offroads engine roared as he tore down the road ahead of him, his mission was still a priority, but thoughts of what he had just done filled his mind.

"I can't believe that she of all Autobots is here!" He groused as his mind went back, back to his days in the academy.

 _Flashback_

 _The afternoon sun loomed over Cybertron, at the Cybertron academy a group of bots in vehicle mode raced around a race course to test the speeds of cadets. In the middle of the field was a scoreboard. On the board were four names, Offroad, Rook, Blackjack, and Groove. Offroadwas a cyan and green colored Autobot who pulled ahead as he looked at his time, he was the fastest with Rook managing to get behind him._

 _"I'm impressed that you got your speed up like that!" Offroad called out with a laugh, gently taunting his friend's bulky altmode_

 _"You don't everything about me bro!" Rook taunted as he pushed ahead._

 _"I can't let you win!" Groove shouted but Offroad cut him off and pushed his engine to the max. As he pushed ahead Blackjack raced in from behind, but Offroad cut him off and roared across the finish line. The timer let out a buzz as they raced across. Offroad transformed and skidded to a stop._

 _He watched as the others pulled up behind him. "Beat you all again!" He mocked as Blackjack transformed with a grumble._

 _"Yeah but you still haven't got the best time." He said, pointing toward the screen which showed the scores for the top racing times, above them all was the name Smokescreen, Time: 2:50 Minutes, the time that no one had been able to beat. Beneath them were five other names, Offroads being in the third._

 _"Yeah, well I'll get up there eventually." Offroad said with a smirk._

 _"Yeah right, I heard that Smokescreen was a scout during the war with the Decepticons, those guys were the fastest." Groove said._

 _"I heard that he served under Optimus Prime." Rook said. "Lucky him...I never got to meet Optimus." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. It was no secret Rook looked up to the great and legendary prime, but Offroad rolled his eyes._

 _"I'm going to beat that time someday, just you all watch."_

 _"Well it won't be today." Groove said. "We've got a test to study for remember?"_

 _"Oh slag your right!" Rook said. "Wait which one is this again?"_

 _"The Magnus field test, "biggest test of the year." Offroad said giving air quotes. "Come on guys that test is still a day away!" He pointed back toward the track. "We can do another round before we have to look at the books."_

 _The two bots seemed to hesitate but both shook their heads._

 _"Sorry Offroad, but I'd rather not take the chance." Groove said. "I'll see you tomorrow."_

 _"Same here, see you after the test." Rook said and both of them transformed and drove off. Offroad sniffed and turned toward Blackjack with a knowing smirk. "Well looks like it's just you and me."_

 _Blackjack chuckled and then pulled out a few data pads and handed them to Offroad. "It took me a lot of effort to get these answers for us and the others."_

 _"Think that they're catching on?" Offroad asked as he attached a device to the data pads and then they shot out a few beams of light into his optics, imputing the content of the pads into his processor. "You'd think that these eggheads here would like students taking interest in their boring classes."_

 _"Yeah well they're starting to think we're getting too interested." Blackjack said with a huff. "We're going to need a patsy if we want to continue our "efforts to help our fellow students." He said mockingly._

 _Offroad rubbed his chin and then looked down and then back up with a smirk. "That femme, the one in class who always stays behind to make sure that she got everything right, Strongarm."_

 _"Yeah what about her," Blackjack asked and then he stopped and looked at Offroad. "Her, you want to make her our patsy?" He said and then laughed. "She'd never go for it; she's a goody two shoes!"_

 _"Who said that we have to tell her what we're doing?" Offroad asked with a smirk. Blackjack's optics went wide and he let out a laugh._

 _"I like the way you think Offroad we'll do it after the nest, and get those data pads to the others!" He said before transforming and driving off toward the barracks._

 _Offroad chuckled and he headed off in the other direction toward another set of barracks, making sure that no one saw him._

 _The decision he just made was one that in the future, he would regret for the rest of his life._

 _End Flashback_

Offroad's engine roared as he came to a stop with a growl. He felt that he had put a decent distance between himself and Strongarm. A map appeared on his windshield, showing a location marked on it, a blip showing where he was showed that he wasn't too far away from it.

"Ah good, seems that I'm closer now." He said as he pulled away and into a busy intersection several cars honked their horns and slammed on their brakes as he drove past. Offroad didn't take any notice; as far as he was concerned humans were parasites.

Why Steeljaw wanted their tech was beyond him, but a job was a job and he needed to do it.

 **Hey I finally got this updated!**

 **Looks like Offroad's past with Strongarm is starting to come out and he's working for our favorite wolf con!**

 **Read and Review everyone ^^ and No flames..please..leave Constructive criticism if you feel like it**


	3. Chapter 3

**Transformers are owned by Hasbro and Takara. I only own this idea ^^**

* * *

Strongarm and Sideswipe both turned onto an older dirt road as they peeled off from the highway, their engines began to quiet as they slowed their speed as they began to pull into a wooded area and what appeared to be an abandoned campground.

Sideswipe Transformed into Robot mode and stood in front of the way out and crossed his arms. "Alright Strongarm, we're off the road now you have to tell me what's up with that bot as promised."

Strongarm turned around and transformed giving Sideswipe a cold glare.

"Do I have to contact Bee and tell him;" Sideswipe began but Strongarm cut him off. "No, No, it's fine." She said, sighing as she looked down. "Offroad was a bot who was with me in the academy;" She began but Sideswipe shook his head.

"I got that part from the flirting that you and he did back there. "

"That was not flirting that was combat!" Strongarm snapped causing Sideswipe to give a grin. "Kidding...Or not." He laughed, earning yet another glare from Strongarm. "Just give me the details about how you got him kicked out of the academy."

"Well here's the thing, I may have been the top of my class, but Offroad was the most popular bot in the class, I mostly ignored him since it didn't impact my studies, he was the bot 2nd to me in the class, but that all changed when we took the Magnus test. " Strongarm said as her mind went back, to the day of the Magnus test

* * *

 _Strongarm sat at her desk, her fingers twitching nervously as she looked ahead, her other classmates in the academy were just as fidgety, some were calmer than others, others seemed to be panicking in their own ways._

 _As Strongarm sat there fidgeting nervously as well she looked over and saw a group by Offroad, she coked an optic edge noticing that none of them were really panicking , in fact they seemed to be calm. Then again on the inside they might have been really terrified._

 _She didn't have much time to reflect on this as the door at the front of the classroom slid open and Strongarms optics went wide as a bot walked in. A Tall blue mech with large shoulder pads walked in, one hand was notably missing and a three fingered claw was in its place._

 _Everyone went quiet as he walked into the room. "Greetings everyone, my name is Ultra Magnus, I am here to present to you the Magnus test, the most important exam in-"_

* * *

Hey Strongarm, can we skip all of those details and get to the point?" Sideswipe asked, snapping Strongarm out of her story and she looked at him.

"What?" But this is important!" She scoffed.

"Yeah to you, not to me, I really don't care about the test, that stuff's all boring!" Sideswipe said, leaning back his head and then throwing it back up and looking at her.

Strongarm glared back at him and narrowed her optics. "This is my story Sideswipe, I'm not going to start from the middle and skip the-"

Sideswipe put his finger to his com. "Hey Bee, I've got something to tell you."

Strongarm gasped and jumped at Sideswipe who stepped to the side as she landed on the ground. "Faking it." Sideswipe said with a laugh resulting in Strongarm giving him a glare.

"Besides we can't go through all that, by the time you get done it'll be fifty years." Sideswipe said.

Strongarm went to respond but paused, realizing that Sideswipe had a point and she sighed. "Alright, abridged version," She began. ", after the Magnus test our scores were evaluated;"

* * *

 _"I am pleased to report that all of you passed the test this year." Ultra Magnus said with a smile. "Congratulations to all of you who studied hard."_

 _Everyone in the room clapped as Ultra Magnus began passing back the test. As he approached Strongarm she looked nervously around as he came her desk. He put down her data pad and she grabbed it as soon as Magnus had walked past, her optics shifted as she opened it up. A Silent gasp escaped her lips as she saw the score._

 _"95%" She said with a whisper, so close to 100%. She sighed contently, it wasn't perfect but it wasn't bad either. Magnus finished passing out the tests and then walked to the front of the class. "There will be a break day form training tomorrow considering that you all did so well.' He said with a smile. "Have good day students." He said and stepped back as the class began to pour out of the room._

 _Strongarm walked her eyes down at her data pad looking over the questions she missed. She was glad that she hadn't missed any of the easy ones; the extended responses however had one note on the side. **"This is by the book and good but sometimes you need to follow your gut instinct."** Strongarm paused as she looked the words over, and then she heard a call. _

_"Hey Strongarm," Her head snapped up as she saw Offroad standing over her. "Oh, H-Hello." Strongarm said hiding her data pad._

 _Offroad chuckled. "Hey there's no need to hide your score." Offroad said as he held up his Data pad and Strongarms optics went wide. A 98% score._

 _"I-Impressive." Strongarm said, jealousy creeping into her processor. She stammered a bit and backed up. "Well hey now; I saw your pad while you had your nose in it." Offroad said with a chuckle. "Perhaps I could help you bring up your score." He said._

 _"Really, you would help me?"" Strongarm asked and then paused. "I don't know, I'm always;"_

 _"Ready to work on your own?" Offroad asked. "Listen to me Strongarm, you need to do more than be the solo, you need to learn with others a bit more, you're not going to get very far that way."_

 _Strongarm paused and then looked at her data pad and Ultra Magnus's words. "I'll consider it, thank you Offroad." She said, a little bit flustered. She turned and walked away._

* * *

'I knew it!" Sideswipe said causing Strongarm to jump. "I know that you had feeling for him."

"I did not; I was just flattered that's all." Strongarm defended.

"Not according to your tone of voice." Sideswipe said in a teaseling tone. Strongarm turned and slapped him across the faceplate.

"Hey, not cool!" Sideswipe snapped and punched Strongarm in the gut. The two then began to tussle until both of them slammed onto the ground continuing their little beat em up.

* * *

 _"Well, I didn't know you could be sappy Offroad." Blackjack said as he walked up to his friend. Offroad chuckled. "You just have to tell them exactly what they want to hear, any bot will do anything."_

 _"You really think this is going to work?" Blackjack asked._

 _"Trust me, my advice will give us the means to get the notes, I'm pretty smart in that regard."_

 _Blackjack let out a cackle. You, smart, the whole reason you're a part of this is because you never study."_

 _Offroad sneered. "I can't help it if I'm all physical and not an egghead like everyone else, besides one day I can see myself using my physical abilities to my advantage." He said, flexing his arms._

 _"Yeah, for what purpose?" Blackjack asked sneering._

 _"I'll think of something." Offroad said._

* * *

"I have now." Offroad thought as he pulled onto the side road his engine hummed quietly as it pulled up toward the Military check point. He could see that just beyond it was the base that he had been sent to look for.

As he pulled up to the guard tower a solider leaned out and looked him over. "I'm sorry, no civilians allowed on base without authorization."

Offroad's engine hummed a little bit as he began to pull back: the soldier satisfied that he had done his job leaned back into the guards post. Then he heard the sound of an engine roaring as he looked back as Offroad smashed himself through the gate. The solider gaped as Offroad tore down the road toward the base.

"We've got an intruder!" he spoke into his two way radio.

An alarm sounded throughout the base as soldiers rushed to defend the base, the gates closed and the soldiers took up firing positions. Several jeeps and other cars moved in to block the gates incase the intruder got through.

Offroad's engine roared as he drew nearer and nearer to the base, his scanners flashed showing the humans on the other side of the gate. Shifting his parts and gears, Offroad transformed and vaulted over the gate and the surprised soldiers.

Offroad landed on his feet on the other side of the soldiers and transformed back into vehicle mode and began driving once again. Everyone sat in shock for a moment before the jeeps and other vehicles began to take chase.

Offroad poured on the speed as he saw the military vehicles coming, one of them began firing it's machine gun at him the bullets pinged off his armor as he turned sharply, two of his wheels going up into the air. The other vehicles tried this but one flipped over and the other crashed into that one.

Offroads com beeped and he opened it up. "Alright Steeljaw, I'm in the base, what building is it in?"

The voice of the self named Decepticon leader came back. _"From what my hacked files tell me, it's in the fourth warehouse on the west side of the base."_

Offroad made another sharp turn as he came to a row of buildings, he counted to the forth one and then turned once again, crashing into it and destroying the doors.

Transforming into Robot mode he stood up and looked around. He fast walked until he saw it. A Container that housed a series of chips that had recently had been put there for instillation and future testing

Offroad smirked and then ripped the case open. He quickly deposited the chips into his hand and transformed. As the Military personal began to surround the warehouse, Offroad exploded out of it and began tearing through the base, as he got near the fence he gunned his engine and smashed through the fence, electricity sparked all across his frame as other bits of fencing exploded.

Offroad ran over the bit under his wheels and drove off across the hills, eventfully he hit pavement again.

"I got them Steeljaw, I'm in route for the drop off."

* * *

 _"Bumblebee to Sideswipe and Strongarm, come in!"_

Sideswipe and Strongarm were still having their scuffle when they heard Bee's voice. Strongarm tossed Sideswipe off of herself.

"I'm here sir, go ahead."

 _"A Decepticon just broke into a military instillation not far from your location, but we can't pick up its signal."_

Strongarms spark sank a little bit. "Do you think it's a member of Steeljaw's gang?"

 _"All we have is the description that it was a black truck, I need you and Sideswipe to find and intercept it."_

"On it sir, we won't let you down, Strongarm out." She said and ended the call.

"Well sounds like the bad boy's made his move." Sideswipe said: smirking all the while. "I really hope that your able to do this mission Strongarm, given that he's your old-"

Sideswipe then found himself smashed to the ground and pinned by Strongarm who got into his face.

"Listen Sideswipe, Offroad wasn't a friend, he wasn't a boyfriend, he was someone who used me to cheat and lie and get what he wanted, he got punished, the past with him no longer matters he's a con, he's got to go down, got it?" She asked, her voice sounded like she wanted to tear out his optics.

"We're good." Sideswipe said weakly and Strongarm got up. "Now then, we've got a criminal to catch, let's roll up and rev out!" She announced and then paused.

"Someone's been idolizing Bee too much." Sideswipe said with a laugh.

"Just shut up and transform." Strongarm said.

* * *

 **I agree with Sideswipe, Strongarms been idolizing Bee a bit too much**

 **Anyway, hoped everyone liked this chapter. Next up, the climatic Showdown between Offload and Strongarm, in both past and present!**

 **Oh and read and Review ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Transformers that honor goes to Hasbro/Takara.**

 **With that out the way, BEGIN!**

Offroad checked the coordinates that Steeljaw gave him as he moved down the winding mountain road. He had about fifty to sixty miles before he reached the meet up point with Steeljaw, after that he would get paid and, if Steeljaw wasn't lying, a place in the future of the Decepticons.

He had already put a good few miles ahead of schedule to he would arrive at the meet up first, as well as hopefully avoid any trouble along the way. A hope that was quickly dashed when he saw Sideswipe and Strongarm pull out ahead of him.

"Not those two again:" He seethed as he backed up a bit to avoid being seen by them. "Can't you ever mind your own business Strongarm?"

"So how far ahead do you think he is?" Sideswipe asked.

"Back the academy we had mile drives, and were timed to see how fast we could go, Offroad usually beat the course within two minutes."

"So he's probably far ahead of us, great." Sideswipe moaned. He then looked in his rearview mirror, and noticed something; a big 4X4 truck was trying to keep itself out of site. Sideswipe smirked ad bumped Strongarm a little.

"Looks like you can take the title of academy fastest now." Sideswipe whispered and Strongarm looked back, spotting Offroad as well.

"We need to surprise attack him." Strongarm said. "Act like we think he's far ahead." She whispered.

"You mean go faster, that I can do." Sideswipe floored it as he and Strongarm raced down the road, getting out of Offroads sight.

"Finally their gone, but to be on the safe side;" he mused as she saw an older road that went uphill and pulled onto it. Soon he was on a road that overlooked the current highway. He saw Strongarm moving along on the road below and chuckled then he looked again.

"Wait, where's the red one?" He asked.

He didn't have to wait too long to find out as a few seconds later, Sideswipe dove in from the trees and kicked Offroad in the side doors. Offroads wheels struggled for a grip as he fell off the road where Strongarm transformed and kicked him into the hill side.

"Offroad, you are under arrest for thievery." Strongarm said and pointed her hunter at him. "Hand over what you stole and this will all go smoothly."

Offroad sneered as he got to his feet. "Tell me Strongarm, did you really think that would work?" He asked as she flew at her. Strongarm blocked her face and body with her arms as Offroads fist crashed into her arms.

She stumbled back and punched Offroad in the chest plates. Offroad took a step back and then pulled his axe out and swung it at Strongarm, who dove out of the way as Sideswipe came down behind Offroad and grabbed his arms.

Offroad dropped his axe and grabbed Sideswipes arms and swung him over himself in an arch and brought Sideswipe down, right on top of Strongarm. Both Autobots crashed into each other as Offroad laughed.

"Typical Strongarm, you think that you've knocked me down but I always get up again!"

Strongarm tossed Sideswipe off of her and kicked out Offroads feet. Offroad hit the ground again as Strongarm tackled him.

"You have the right to remain silent!" She shouted as she tried to hold Offroad down and bring out the stasis cuffs. Offroad kicked her off as Sideswipe attacked.

Offroad held his axe and blocked a blow from Sideswipes sword, sliding it off he and Sideswipe traded blows with their bladed weapons.

"You're pretty good for a street punk." Offroad said and Sideswipe blinked. "Wait street punk, how did you know that?"

"You were breaking the law enough times that we were taught about you in the academy!" He laughed as he ducked a blow from him. "I didn't think you'd settle down with a stiff like Strongarm."

"I am not settled down!" Sideswipe shouted and jumped up, doing a kick as well as swinging his blade. Offroad ducked, grab bed Sideswipes foot and slammed him down once again.

"I'd love to stay and continue this dance, but I've got a meeting to get too." He said and began running before Transforming and driving off.

Both Autobots groaned as they got up, Sideswipe growled. "Aw, we almost had him!"

"We need to keep moving, he mentioned a meeting, and I'll bet my next five oil changes who it is he's meeting with." Strongarm said.

"Is that a wager?" Sideswipe asked as Strongarm rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Offroad belted down the road, his engine rattling as his tires burned. "Does Strongarm just exist to get in my way or something?" He said to himself as his mind went back to the incident that started his downfall.

* * *

 _It had been a few weeks since Strongarm had come under Offroads tutelage, she had done everything he had said exactly to the letter and she felt great, her test scores were up to near 100%'s and people were beginning to like her._

 _As she walked over to Offroads dorm room, she felt a bit upset. She and a teacher had found Offroads friend Blackjack trying to steal teacher's notes from the desk. He had been given detention on the spot, possibly worse if they discovered that it wasn't a first time incident._

 _As she knocked on the door Offroad answered, he however wasn't happy looking today, he was glaring at her cold and hard._

 _"Hey Offroad, I've got some bad news." She began but she didn't finish as Offroad pulled her into his dorm and slammed the door shut._

 _"Uh, is this a bad time?" She asked as Offroad glared at her and then slapped her faceplates. "Why the frag did you do that!?"_

 _Strongarm held a hand to her face and looked back at Offroad shocked. "Offroad, I, what?"_

 _"Why did you get Blackjack busted!?" he roared, picking up a data pad and hurling it at her. Strongarm caught it with her hands and looked at it in shock._

 _"These, these are the answers to the Magnus test!"_

 _"No really, I thought they were a recipe for energon cookies." Offroad spat. Strongarm looked at him with a look of horror._

 _"You've been cheating this whole time?"_

 _"Not just me, Oh no Blackjack's just been giving me the stuff so I can pass it off to others who need a little "help" with their school work._

 _"Offroad this "help" is letting others cheat!" Strongarm shouted. "I-I can't believe this whole time you've been cheating."_

 _"Yeah, and no one's going to believe it." He said, yanking the data pad out of her servos, and bringing out his weapon of choice, an axe. "If you report this to anybody Strongarm, and I mean anybody if you even write it down in your personal journal, I will destroy your life, you may not have looked at the answers but you've been an accomplice to this thing the whole time!"_

 _"What?" Strongarm asked in disbelief and then it hit her. "All of those times you told me to go to the teachers for help, that was a cover to get the teacher away from their desks!? '_

 _Offroad smirked. "Ding din, we have a winner!" He smirked as he saw Strongarm's face grow to be one of anger._

 _"Oh what?, you're going to do something about it? There is nothing you can do to me without getting yourself tossed out Strongarm, face facts, you've lost!"_

* * *

"Hurry up or we'll lose him!" Sideswipe called, snapping Strongarm out of her thoughts.

"Right, my bad." She said and she began to pour on the speed as well.

"So he knows that we're coming for him, what now?" Sideswipe asked as Strongarm thought things over. "We've got no element of surprise."

Strongarm mused over the thought and decided on something. "Then we'll just have to do it the Grimlock way."

"What way?" Sideswipe asked.

"Hit them till they fall down and stay down while taunting them to do something stupid.=." She said.

"Oh..I like that idea!" Sideswipe laughed and took off ahead, Strongarm poured on the speed as well as they raced down the road. Soon they caught up with Offroad. Sideswipe transformed and jumped atop the hillside and began breaking into a sprint.

He ran until he was in front of Offroad and he transformed and jumped, slamming into Offroads side once again and grinding him up to the Guardrail.

"You again?" Offroad growled/ "Can't you take a hint?" He bashed Sideswipes side, and Sideswipe did it right back.

"Come on tough guy, can't you beat down little old me in a race?" Sideswipe laughed as he pulled ahead and Offroad crashed his front into Sideswipes bumper.

"I'll show you tough guy!" Offroad declared.

"Given my previous experiences with Sideswipe that's impossible." Strongarm quipped, hitting Offroad in the tailgate. Offroad swerved as his tires skid to get a firm grip on the road. "Can't you ever just leave me alone!?" Offroad snapped.

"Nope." Strongarm answered flatly as she once again bashed Offroad. His back end turned and he found himself beginning to flip. He transformed and landed on his feet and brought his axe out, just in time for Strongarm to have a head on collision with his legs.

With a cry Offroad fell to the pavement as Strongarm transformed. He got up and kicked her, but she was able to block it.

"Sideswipe double team!' She called and Sideswipe raced over and kicked Offroad in the back, sending him crashing to the ground again.

Offroad got up and turned as Sideswipe brought down his sword but Offroad blocked it as Strongarm grabbed his head and threw him to the side again.

"Looks like someone's finally gotten a tailpipe!" He laughed as Sideswipe charged him again, and Strongarm ran around to the rear but Offroad ducked away and Strongarm found Sideswipes blade coming down toward her. She rolled out of the way only to be kicked by Offroad.

Sideswipe bashed himself into Offroad causing both of them to stumble. Offroad grabbed Sideswipes arm and slammed him into the hillside and Sideswipe jumped and tackled Offroad yet again.

Strongarm began opening fire with her weapon as the shots hit Offroad. He scowled and raced toward her, Sideswipe following.

Offroad grabbed Strongarms arm and punched her directly in the face. Strongarm recoiled in pain as Offroad punched her again.

"You've always been a thorn in my side, always running what I've got good, this time I'm finishing it!" He shouted and grabbed his axe and swung it toward Strongarm, the axe grazed along her chest leaving a gash.

Strongarm stepped back and dodged as Offroad swung it down diagonally. She kicked up and hit him causing him to stumble back as Sideswipe kicked his back.

Offroad flew forward and opened his arms before Strongarm could kick him again he grabbed her and they both fell to the ground, Offroad slamming Strongarm into the pavement and leaving a deep groove. Offroad then began wailing on Strongarm.

"This is for Blackjack, this one's for my Carrier, this one's for the life that you stole from me!" He roared as he kept punching her. A Loud cry was heard as Offroad was sent sailing from off Strongarm and back onto the road.

He looked back as Strongarm stumbled to her feet and Sideswipe changed his Decepticon hunter into a blaster and began firing.

Offroad got to his feet and Transformed and began to race off.

Sideswipe groaned. "Not this again!"

"Relax; he's not getting away this time." Strongarm declared and Transformed and began to race after Offroad. Her sirens blared as she raced up to him.

"Stop this little game Strongarm, you're not going to win!" Offroad challenged.

"That's what you said last time!" Strongarm commented and bashed Offroad into the guard rail. She did it again and the rail began to buckle and grind. Suddenly it caved in and with a yell; Offroad flew off the mountain side.

Strongarm transformed in alarm as she watched Offroad go over the edge, he screamed as his front crashed into the hillside, denting it inward and he twisted into a roll, his front left tire burst and then the entire wheel came off as he began to roll sideways downhill.

He flew into the air once, and crashed back down, transforming as he rolled until he came to a stop at the bottom of the mountain. The chips went scattering out. Offroad looked up and struggled to his knees; reaching for the chips his hand was grabbed and forced down next to his other hand and then a pair of cuffs was slapped onto them.

Offroad looked up to see Strongarm holding the cuffs and he growled. "Why can't I ever do anything without you being there to screw it up?"

"I guess that's just the way life works." Strongarm said.

* * *

 _Strongarm gently knocked on Offroads door; she looked down the hallways for a second as he opened it greeting her with a warm, yet fake smile._

 _"Strongarm, what a nice surprise." He said happily as she walked in and slammed the door._

 _She turned around and his grin faded. "What are you doing her,, we were on holiday today."_

 _"Yeah I know, Offroad I wanted to talk to you about something, about the whole thing with Blackjack and the cheating."_

 _Offroads optics lit up. "Yeah what about it, do you have word on what his punishment is?"_

 _"Yeah, he's getting suspended for a month; they couldn't find proof of him doing it more than once."_

 _"A month, that's harsh, that really is harsh." Offroad said looking down. "Guess I'm going to have to work on studying for real for once."_

 _"Actually, I have an alternative." Strongarm suggested and Offroad turned to her. "Yeah what?"_

 _As he said that his door flew open and he turned to look, and saw Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen, Warpath and several other troops. "Offroad, you are under arrest for peddling stolen goods in the academy, extorting from students and attacking a fellow student!" Magnus boomed._

 _Offroad stared in shock and then he shook in fury. He turned and with a cry leapt toward Strongarm knocking her into a stack of Data pads. "You snitch!" He roared and drew his axe. "I'm going to end you!"_

 _Before he could he was hit in the back with a stun round and dropped to the floor twitching. Strongarm gasped as Smokescreen helped her too her feet as Offroad was hauled away and other Elite Guardsmen began to take out Offroads stock._

 _Magnus walked over to Strongarm and placed his clawed hand on her shoulder. "You were very brave Strongarm, it takes skill to stand up to your enemies, but it takes guts to stand up to your friends."_

 _Strongarm looked to the side. "I don't even think he was my friend sir."_

 _Ultra Magnus frowned a little bit. "I know its tough Strongarm, I watched Optimus Prime go through the same thing, and it's my belief that if he could do it any bot can."_

 _A small smile crept onto Strongarms lips. "Thank you sir."_

* * *

 ** _There was going to be more between Magnus and Strongarm but I felt that it was enough._**

 ** _And we've got one more chapter to go before I draw the curtain on this little story, and there's going to be a bit of a surprise at the end of next chapter._**

 ** _As always Read and Review :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Final Chapter time!**

 **As always Transformers is owned by Hasbro/Takara.**

 **And now we begin. BTW Spoilers for RID Epsisode 21**

* * *

 _"Offroad, you have been found guilty of all charges, do you have anything to say?" The council of Cybertron asked as Offroad stood in front of them, head hung low._

 _"Seeing as how he has no words, we shall now hand out the sentence, cadet Offroad, you are being expelled permanently from the Cybertron academy, and your name shall be blacklisted from all future employment."_

 _Offroads head snapped up. "What?" He asked as Ultra Magnus stepped in._

 _"This is out of line." He said. "You cannot just blacklist an Autobot-"He began but he was cut off._

 _"Letting bots run free with little punishment for their crimes is what allowed Megatrons rise to power Ultra Magnus, you should know this."_

 _"That is the exact opposite of true!" Ultra Magnus shouted._

 _"Don't make us escort you out of here Magnus, uncuff Offroad."_

 _Ultra Magnus turned with a sigh and uncunffed Offroad and looked at him. "I'm really sorry for this."_

 _"If you were sorry, it wouldn't have gone this far." Offroad spat and he turned around, storming out of the council chamber, he turned and shot a cold gaze at everyone in the room and then left._

* * *

Strongarm stared back at Offroads gaze as the stasis pod closed over him and it activated putting Offroad into stasis.

"I must say I'm impressed with both of you today." Bumble said as Strongarm and Sideswipe turned around. "Both of you handled yourselves pretty well out there."

"Well I don't mean to brag." Sideswipe began. "But it was mostly Strongarm that did the work. ..when she wasn't fantasizing about the old times with Offroad."

Strongarm turned around and snapped. "I was not fanaticizing!" She boomed and Sideswipe laughed and ran off.

Strongarm growled and Bee coughed. "I know about your past with Offroad on your file Strongarm, you handled yourself out there and kept restraint, didn't seek revenge and focused on the mission."

Strongarm smiled and turned back to her commander. "Sir I-…thank you." She said.

Bee Smiled as well. "Get yourself fixed up and get a wash cadet, meanwhile I have to return these to a military base." He said holding up the chips that Offroad had stolen.

Strongarm gave a nod and walked away as Denny walked up. "So will the services of Major Thaddeus Q. Flieber be required for this mission?" He asked with a knowing grin.

Bee looked down at his ally with a smile. "You know it."

* * *

At the Military base the solider at the gate sat with his rifle up, the base was under a code red and he wasn't to let anyone through.

He heard the sound of an engine as a yellow sports car rolled up and the window came down, seeing a bearded man in a generals Uniform. "Greetings soldier, my name is Major Thaddeus Q. Flieber." He said and he held up a bag.

"I understand that the contents of this bag were stolen from your base, me and my team tracked down the people responsible and have brought the stolen goods back, I trust that they will go into the hands of the proper authorities.

"No need for trust." A voice said and "Major Thaddeus Q. Flieber" jumped as he turned, seeing a military jeep behind them and a female appeared, dressed in cameo with a hat on her head covering her hair, though parts of it hung down, black and dyed pink.

"I'll take it from here "major." She said. "Major Thaddeus Q. Flieber" nodded and gave her the bag. She opened it up and flipped through the chips with a satisfied smile. "Alright, it all seems a counted for, thank you Major, Dr. Esquivel thanks you as well. Well he would if he was here." She said and gave a salute.

Major Thaddeus Q. Flieber gave a salute as well. "Thank you Ms. Uhhh

"Mrs. Darby." She said giving him a pointed look.

"Right." The major said and began to pull his car out turned, drove past the jeep and headed on his way. Mrs. Darby walked back to the keep and sat next to the driver, a raven haired man and who turned to look at his wife.

"That was Bee wasn't it Miko."

"Yeah, the Autobot insignia on the front wheel was a bit…obvious." Miko said with a grin.

* * *

Steeljaw stood at the edge of the old Bridge, a scowl across his face. "He was supposed to be here hours ago, where is he!?" He groused. He had been waiting for the past several hours for Offroad to show up. He sighed.

"Can't a bot get any good help these days?"

 _"i could say the same to you Steeljaw."_ The deep voiced head said as it appeared behind him.

"Look, Offroad was supposed to get some computer chips so I could-"

 _"Those chips are not needed Steeljaw, this Space Bridge is for a one time use only."_

"One time use?" Steeljaw gaped. "Who needs a space Bridge only one time?"

 _"Do not question me Steeljaw, do as I command, I will tel you the materiel's you need."_ And with that the head of the mysterious figure vanished.

Steeljaw growled and then sighed. he couldn't argue by this point, Offorad probably wasn;t coming anyway, with a reserved sigh he transformed and drove off into the night.

* * *

 **Show of hands, who was expecting the Jack and Miko cameo?**

 **Hope you all liked the story ;) And let me know if you want to see more RID based works from me!**

 **As always Read and Review!**


End file.
